Recently, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, light source devices, that are provided outside a projector or illumination device, are used as the light source of the projector or illumination device.
A configuration is typically adopted in which laser devices that each emit red, green and blue are provided in the light source devices, and the red, green, and blue laser light that is emitted by the laser devices is supplied by means of optical fibers.